


Wingless

by Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)



Series: Poetry lifes [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daydreaming, Flying, Melancholy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore
Summary: when you daydream/fly whatever that means to you.
Series: Poetry lifes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748899





	Wingless

Flying.  
The most blissful and liberating feeling.  
Though you’ve never experienced it.  
But all you think about is flying  
Though you cant and you know that.   
All you do is sit in silence   
Wishing.  
Hoping.  
Imagining.  
About flying away from the life that annoys the shit out of you.  
But you love it anyway.   
Even though it will never compare to flying.

**Author's Note:**

> shout outs and kudos are cool  
> -RM


End file.
